


Assured

by TaraTyler



Series: BeauYasha [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: A reimagining of the events after the M9 stole a ship





	Assured

There was a hand-ax lodged in the back of the crewman’s head on the lower deck of the ship. Beau leaned down and checked for a pulse. She was no cleric, healer, or medicine woman, but she knew enough to tell that he was in dire straits. Beau felt a low and thready thump below her finger, but it was barely there. She knew Jester didn’t mean to kill him and that it would kill the tiefling to have accidentally murdered him.

“Yasha!” Beau yelled, looking for assistance. “I need help down here! Jester!”

Yasha beat everyone by three stride lengths and assisted Beau in getting the young man back up onto the top deck with hopefully no further damage. Together they laid him out on the top deck, face down with the hilt up. Beau looked up to Yasha with honest concern in her eyes.

“What do you think, Yasha?” Beau asked, wiping her blood covered hands on her pants leg. She sighed heavily as she waited for Jester or Caduceus to hurry over to them.

“I can, uhm, I can soundly assure you he is ninety percent dead.” Yasha said in a tone of voice that didn’t hold out much hope. “We need magic for a wound like this. Mine just isn’t strong enough.”

“Jester, you need to cast the spell at exactly the same time as when I pull the ax out, okay?” Beau said in a grave tone. She swallowed hard. “On three.”

Beau, Yasha, and Jester began to count together. Jester pressed her hands on either side of his head. Yasha and Beau’s eyes met heavily over him, deep and dark with emotion. With one strong yank, Beau pulled it straight up and was met with a spray of blood, Yasha barely managed to catch her when she fell back from the force. Warm light flooded the young seaman’s body and his wounds slowly began to heal from the inside out.

“That was a close one.” Beau said with panting breaths leaning back against Yasha as though she were a wall… a soft, muscular wall that just so happened to smell very nice. When the larger woman didn’t push her away Beau allowed herself to settle in a bit. “Thank you for your help, Yasha.”

“You are very welcome. Anything for you, Beau- regard. In the time since the Mighty Nein has begun traveling together, it has been nice to see how you have all been changing. Especially you, Beau. You seem more… kind, now.” Yasha said softly. It was possibly the most at one time Beau had ever heard her say.


End file.
